


True Love's Kiss

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Curses, Kissing, Multi, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Cas gets hit with an amnesia curse, and it's up to Jimmy and Dean to find him and break the curse. Written for the tumblr prompt: curses and reunions





	True Love's Kiss

“We found you, thank god,” Dean breathed, hardly believing his eyes. Cas stood before him in the middle of some random Gas ‘N Sip, setting a bag of chips on a shelf. “Jimmy,” he called, and Jimmy stepped up behind him, gasping when he saw what Dean was looking at.

“Cas?” Jimmy whispered, then stepped forward and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas had that disgruntled, confused look on his face and he didn’t hug back, like he had no idea who Jimmy was. And he didn’t, technically, thanks to the curse he’d been hit with in the middle of a hunt over a week ago. Some asshole witch had thrown an amnesia curse at him, then managed to knock both Jimmy and Dean out and tie them up. By the time they’d come to, the witch and Cas were both long gone.

And now they’d found Cas, finally, with the help of Rowena and a locator spell.

“My name is Steve,” Cas said when Jimmy finally pulled back. Jimmy looked at Cas with a pained look on his face and Dean’s chest tightened.

“We gotta do the thing,” he said to Jimmy. “Remember?”

“Right,” Jimmy said, looking around nervously. “Um, C—I mean, Steve, there’s something important we need to talk to you about. Is there somewhere more private where we can speak?”

Cas scoffed. “You really think I’m going to go somewhere private with two strange men?”

“Look,” Dean said, holding his hands up placatingly, “we’re not here to harm you in any way.” He hesitated, deciding not to mention the witch or the spell. “This is gonna sound crazy, but you have amnesia. This is your brother.” He indicated Jimmy. “Your twin brother. You can see that’s true, right?”

Jimmy smiled nervously as Cas gave him a scrutinizing look. “You do look like me. But what’s this  _thing_ you have to do to me.”

It was Dean’s turn to smile nervously. “Well, um, it’s nothing harmful, I promise. Just something to help you remember. But it’s best done in private.”

Cas squinted at him and Dean almost cried at the familiar look. God, he’d missed Cas.

After an excruciatingly long moment, Cas nodded. “Alright, but if you try anything weird I’m calling the cops.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and held it up so they could see he was serious.

“Sure, yeah, of course,” Jimmy said, eager to make Cas feel comfortable.

“Follow me,” Cas said, gesturing towards the back of the store. “Nora, I’m taking my break,” he called over his shoulder as he walked. Dean and Jimmy followed.

They entered a small break room, barely big enough to fit a folding table and a couple chairs. Cas turned and stared at them. “Well?”

Dean smiled and shut the door behind him. “We need to kiss you.”

“Excuse me?” Cas said, eyes widening.

“True love’s kiss is the only thing that can break the spell,” Jimmy said.

“But—wait, spell? What the hell?”

“You’ll understand everything once we lift the spell,” Dean said. “You’re a hunter. We’re hunters. You got hit by a witch’s curse, which caused you to forget everything about your old life. You forgot us, your boyfriends.”

Cas stared at them incredulously. “Okay, say I believe in this witch’s curse nonsense, and the fact that I have multiple boyfriends… I thought you said he was my brother?”

“I am,” Jimmy said, glancing at Dean, then back at Cas. “But I’m also your lover.”

“Okay, this is just too weird for me,” Cas said, moving to leave the small room. Dean stood in front of the door though, making it impossible for him to leave without pushing past him.He held a hand up to Cas’ shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

“Cas, please. Just let us kiss you. If it doesn’t work, we’ll leave. If it does work, you’ll remember. What harm is there in kissing two good looking guys?” He tried hitting Cas with his most charming smile. Cas glared at him.

“I let you kiss me, and you let me go and never come back? Both of you?”

Dean’s heart hurt even thinking about answering that in the affirmative, but he had no choice. “Yes,” he said.

Cas looked to Jimmy.

“Yes,” Jimmy said quietly, his voice cracking. “Promise.”

Cas looked between them again, considering. “Fine.”

“Okay,” Dean said, trying not to let his elation show. He prayed this would work.

He and Jimmy stepped forward, closer to Cas. Cas didn’t back up, though he looked like he wanted to. He closed his eyes and stood stock still, waiting.

Jimmy and Dean kissed him, one on each side of his mouth. Cas stiffened. Dean’s heart sank. It hadn’t worked.

He and Jimmy stepped back, giving Cas some space. Then Cas opened his eyes and they filled with recognition.

“Jimmy?” he said, looking at his brother with a growing frown. “Dean?” He looked around the tiny room, forehead creased in confusion. “Where are we?”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas and Jimmy both into a hug.

“Not that this isn’t nice,” Cas said, his voice muffled from his face being smashed between Jimmy and Dean, “but what the hell is going on?”

Dean and Jimmy laughed. “Let’s go home,” Dean said, his smile splitting his face. “We’ll explain everything on the way.”


End file.
